Wishing Well Rewrite
by D.F Glider
Summary: What would you do if had one wish that could change your life? What if it made your life better? Would you take it or would you return to your old life? And is the price of true happiness worth paying? Brittberry friendship, Rachel/OC and Brittany/OC romance and Anderberry cousins.
1. Chapter 1

**Wishing Well**

**Summary**

**What would you do if you had one wish that could change your life? What if it made your life better? Would you take it or would you return to your too your old life? And is the price for true happiness worth paying? Brittberry friendship, Rachel/OC romance, Brittany/OC romance and Anderberry cousins.**

**Chapter 1**

**One Wish**

**Rachel P.O.V**

Summer every year it's the same for me, well everyone is off at parties, I'm never invited so I have to stay at home. I have no friend's that's why I'm never invited, but maybe I can change that maybe I make friends and change my life. I need some fresh air, I get up and decided to go for walk in the park. I know it's a long shot that I'll make friends within a few minutes, but it will clear my head at least for a few minutes.

I leave and walk to the park, the day is really nice so the park will be crowded with people from all over town. When the as suspected it was crowded, but it was weird this area that was crowded, with parents and kid sat on benches was the play area, well their kid ran around playing. No one was sat by the lake having a picnic, like most people would do on a day like today.

I walked through the entrance and continued on toward the lake, it was the one place I could sit down and try to forget the horrible year I've had. As I reached the lake and as I was about to sit down look to my left and see Brittany, she's been crying and even if she isn't my friend it angers me to see her upset. I walked over to her, "Um hey Brittany," I say getting her attention, "are you okay?"

She looks up at me and she shakes her head, "no, I just tried to tell Santana how I feel," she says upset, "and now she hates me."

I look at her shocked Santana was her best friend, she always protected Brittany and now she has no one. I wanted to kill Santana for making her cry, but what's the point when maybe I can be her friend. "Do you want to be alone?" I asked and she shakes her head.

"No, I really just need a friend right now," she says shocking me completely.

**Three Weeks Later**

I couldn't believe it, I was best friends with a Cheerio. She is now my best friend and even though it has led to some confrontation with Quinn and Santana, it been the best time of my life. It's been three weeks and she told me about the wishing well, she wanted to use it to find her true love. She wanted to find her true love, not to make someone love her because that would make her unhappy that she knew there love wasn't real.

We planned on visiting it tonight, I also had a wish that maybe I can change my life. I also wanted true love, but the boy I loved is with a girl who hates me. So tonight we planned on making a wish myself, we both planned to wish to find our true love and hopefully things will change. That was why I was searching through my closet, looking for my first diary since I needed to sacrifice something that could be replaced.

After I found it, we decided to watch a few movies until it was time to leave. We watched movies that she loved, first it was Step Up and Step Up 2 and Street Dance. When we finished with our third movie and it was eight o'clock, we still had three hours before we had leave for the well. She wanted us to get there a few minutes before then make her wish dead on midnight.

We decided to have Breadstix's for dinner, it was actually my idea and I didn't feel like cooking and really didn't want to. It would kill an hour all we'd after do then, was find something do for an hour and a half. We got in my car and drove to Breadstix's, when we arrived I noticed Finn and Santana's cars were parked there and I frowned. I knew with them here this might not end well.

We walked in and got a table for two, when I looked around and noticed Finn and Quinn were on a double date with Santana and Noah Puckerman. I decided to just ignore them, but was little while I sat down after I saw Finn smiling at me. I sat down and Brittany says, "I think Finn likes you."

I look at her shocked, how could she know that. "Yeah, but it's not like I have a chance with him," I say and she laughs.

"You do know he doesn't actually care about Q, right?" she asked and I shake my head.

"Are you sure, I mean he's never shown any interest in me," I say and she nods.

Just as I was about speak a waitress came over and took our orders for drinks, I ordered a diet coke and Brittany did the same. It only took her a few minutes then came back took our orders for food, I order the vegan pizza and Brittany order the chicken parmesan. As we waited we didn't go back to talking about Finn or any of them, instead we started to talk about the upcoming school year and glee club, she also has been trying to convince me to join the Cheerio's since she'd been seeing me at my gymnastics class.

I told her I would think about it, but truly had no desire to join as long as Sue Sylvester was there coach, either way she would never let me join because of my nose. All her cheerleaders are good looking and are dating the captains of each sports team, if a captain was wasn't single then they would date another member of the team. It was really pointless to me dating, someone you don't care about just to stay popular, what a waste of high school if you ask me.

Our food came and I was starting to feel a little nervous, Santana and Quinn have not stopped glaring at me since I walked in. It must have something to do with the fact that I'm here with Brittany, they must be jealous that me and her have such a great friendship. I knew they hated me, but did they have to be so open about it by staring at me.

As we ate the four of them finished and left, I was happy when they left because it took away my uneasy feeling. We ate and Brittany went back to talking about Finn, he was the guy I liked and I think he likes me, but I'll wait until he's single before I ask him out. "Do you think I have a chance with him?" I asked and Brittany shook her head.

"No," she says, "he only cares about being popular. Maybe after high school you'll get him, but that means waiting a few years," and I nod he was more interested in being popular at the moment. I did not plan on waiting for a few years, he wasn't worth the heart ache seeing him with someone else would cause me.

"Then why did you say he likes me?" I asked and she smiles.

"Because it's so obvious, anyone can see that he was staring at you non-stop since you walked in," she says and make me know he likes me but I do not have a chance with him.

We finished our meals, paid and left, when got outside I thought it was weird that both cars were gone. I was sure Santana would be here with Quinn, but she was gone. It made me happy to see that they were gone, but why they've been fighting for Brittany why are they giving up. I pushed them to the back of my mind, it was 9:27 PM and we needed something to do. We got in my car and Brittany said "Let's go to my house."

I drive to Brittany's and I wonder what she has planned, we don't have time for movie but we have time for a bit off TV. When we arrived we got out and dragged me inside and we went straight to her room, she wanted to find her sacrifice she told me it was her first ever first place dance trophy. I thought it could any one of her dance trophies, but her first ever one was most personal.

**An hour and a half later**

We were at the well, it was 11:58 PM and when our phone alarms went off at midnight. As we waited we talked about me joining the Cheerio's and again, I said "I would think about it."

My phone alarm went off, we stood up and we pulled out our sacrifices. We stood up and dropped them and we put our hands together like we were praying and we said wish in our minds. 'I wish to find my one true love.'

As we said my wish, I smiled and hoped the price wasn't too great. After I sighed and didn't to do next and neither did Brittany, so we just walked away hoping we did everything right? As we walked away I tried to think about Finn, but every time I did I felt sick somehow being with him just seems wrong. Why did I ever feel that way?

**Four Weeks Later**

Ever since made that wish things have been weird, Finn has asked me out and turned him down. It was weird, but ever since I made the wish he just doesn't interest me. In the end I just started to ignore him. I was lying bed and my phone went and I looked at the caller I.D and smiled when seen Brittany's name and answer with a "Hi Britt, what's up?"

"I was wondering if could come over, I've got something to show you and you know we didn't hang out yesterday," she says and tell it's important.

"Sure, see you in ten minutes," I say and I smile.

"Okay, I'm on my over," she says hanging up.

I know that we are friends, but I need to talk to her. My dads have decided that they shouldn't have to pay thousands of dollars each year on new clothes for me, that's why they are doing this for me. They got me a transfer to Westerville Academy, the new public boarding school that opened when Dalton Academy and Crawford Country Day went bust from the lack of students. That's why they came together and formed a public school that was more affordable, it really did attract a lot of attention and by the end of the summer they had a full set of students including a waiting list.

I guess I was lucky to be accepted it meant getting away from the slushie facials, the name calling and the general bullying that happened. I know I kept my head held high, but it still hurt and trying to rise above it just got harder, so what do you expect me to do? I was happy about the transfer, but not happy about leaving my dad's, but it might be easier since they do a lot of business trips while I'm in school.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knocking at the door I knew it was Brittany, because been ten minutes when looked at my phone. I went and opened the door and Brittany was standing there with her usual smile on her face, it made her look cute but she wasn't my type just my best friend. "Hey," she says, "I got something to tell you," and she holds up an envelope and same mark on it for Westerville Academy.

"What's that?" I asked wanting know why she had a letter from Westerville Academy.

"It's an acceptance letter. Mom said I needed to improve my grades and thought it would be best if I transferred, so I won't be going back to McKinley with you," she says and smile and giggle a little since she doesn't know.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

Instead of answering I walked into the kitchen and she followed me in and I turn to her and hand her the envelope, once she has read it she squeals and hugs me. "Looks like we're attending the same school," I say and she smiles.

"Yeah, maybe now you can do cheerleading," she says and I do actually plan on joining.

"Yes Brittany, it new school so coach Sylvester can't stop me," I say and I get myself a drink of water and asked Brittany if she wanted one and she nods.

She had her drink and then we headed upstairs to my room, we decide instead of watching any old movies, we watched dance movies and decided to come up with our own routine. We spent four hour practicing, what we took from the movies and it was a 2:30 PM when decide to take a break. I decide we needed something eat and drink, so Brittany followed me downstairs into the kitchen, she got us both a drink out of the fridge and made us both a sandwich.

"Rach," Brittany says getting my attention well was making our sandwiches.

"Yeah, Britt what do you want?" I asked.

"Are you going take all your animal sweaters with you?" She asked.

"No, Brittany my dads are sending me some money for new clothes next week," I say and she smiles.

**Two Days Later**

My dad's sent me $2000 and I donated my old clothes to a charity shop, I couldn't wear them at my new school. I called my cousin Blaine, who agreed to shopping with me. I of course I invited Brittany and between them her and Blaine they can help me come up with a new look. It was really good idea to get Blaine's help, because he has the best style.

Twenty outfits later and with more than fifteen combos later, we finally finished. I decided to buy them lunch since I still had $500 left, before lunch Brittany mentioned shoes and I had to agree, but there was also a problem I was more off a sneaker and flats girl, I don't like high heels or boots anything like them. I knew that high heels made people look taller, but they were completely uncomfortable, so I like sneakers. As we ate lunch we also explained to Blaine that we planned on joining the cheering leading squad, he looked hesitant because he knew what happened at McKinley with Sue Sylvester. He also knew though that it wasn't McKinley and people are not judging me on my looks alone and more or less on talent.

After lunch we went to get shoes, I also limited them to five pairs. So they decide on three pairs of sneakers and two pairs of boots. It was a good idea that I limited them because after we finished I only had $15 left, I decided to save that for dinner tonight. Once we finished completely we loaded everything into my car, Blaine and Brittany both wanted to spend the night and I said it was okay, Blaine was gay and I could trust him around girls.

When we arrived at my house we unloaded everything from my car, once that was done I ordered Breadstix's for dinner. Blaine and Brittany each put $5 to buying dinner, since they said it wasn't that it wasn't right that I paying for all of it. After dinner arrived I paid and we watch a movie in the living room, after that movie we went up to my room and we watched a few more movies before we all fell asleep.

**Right guys, sorry for removing this fic, but it needed a rewrite because I had no plan to it before. I hope you like this one better. I should hopefully be able to update a lot more now, so long story short my mom just got out of hospital, she been in since the start February so sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Okay guys, review and let me know what you think. I promise next will be up in a few weeks need to update a few more storys.**


	2. Chapter 2 New School

**Chapter 2**

**New School**

**Westerville Academy **

**Rachel P.O.V**

Here it was first day at a new school and first day of sophomore year, I moved into my dorm last night and Brittany was my roommate, which made things a little easier for me. We had just woke up and finished showering and just got dressed, Brittany was wearing skinny jeans, a pink tank top with a black leather jacket and pair of tennis shoes, I was also wearing skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and light blue jacket zipped up half way and a pair of sneakers. Once I was ready there was knock on our door and it was my cousin Blaine, he was dressed a short sleeved black shirt, with tight red pants and red bow tie to match and his hair was gelled back.

"Are you two ready?" He asked with a smile and we both nod.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted join me for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure let me just lock up," I say and Brittany gets up and brings the key.

As we walked to the dining hall we talk about the glee club known as the Golden Tones, along with the cheerleading squad known as the Blazing Flares. Me and Brittany planned on joining both of them, well Blaine planned on joining the glee club and maybe the football team or soccer team. He liked both sports, but unsure which he would be best in. I knew this school had a wide range of sports programmes and extracurricular activities, which meant student won't be bored after classes or wasting time doing nothing.

As we entered the dining hall I looked around and saw a very different look from the way it looked in the McKinley cafeteria, here no one was set to a single click everyone just seemed to be with their friends not people who pretend to be. I looked around to where the food was and me Blaine and Brittany walked over, but we were stopped by a blonde hair guy with huge lips. "Hi Blaine," the guy says with a smile, "who are the girls?"

"Hey Sam what's up," Blaine says, "oh and this is my cousin Rachel and her best friend Brittany," and he hold out for us to shake.

We both shake his hand and he joins us for breakfast, when walked over to the food was I smiled because they had a vegan selection. I notice that there were a few people in that section and knew the school had prepared for all types of students. Well they got there breakfast, I went got mine and joined them at the table, they seemed to have the same as me only difference is mine is vegan. I sat down with a smile, I sat next to Blaine well Brittany was sat next to Sam. As we talked and Sam asked "Are you trying out for the cheerleading squad?" We both nod.

"Yeah we are why?" I asked wondering he was thinking.

"I just want to get to know you two, you know I could use a few more friends. The only one I know around here is Blaine," he says and me and Brittany both smile at least he's not trying to hit on either of us yet.

After breakfast we had homeroom and our first set of classes, but after lunch we could join the clubs at the school. Tomorrow we go back to normal classes then the school year starts properly. We finished breakfast and headed for homeroom, Brittany and I had the same homeroom along with classes. Blaine and Sam were freshmen so they weren't joining us, after they left Brittany and I went our homeroom.

When I walked into the room, I was not expecting it to be it bigger than a regular class room like at McKinley, but it had fewer students. There were about eighteen other students in the room, I scanned the room and recognized a girl sat near the back, she was once my science partner last year at McKinley and after that we never really spoke again. She was sat talking to this guy who we didn't know, but she looked to be friends with him. The table that was free was in front of them, so instead of letting on that I knew her to Brittany and I just took our seats in front of her.

When we sat down she spoke, "Hey what you two doing here?" We both turned around so we could talk to her.

"Hi Chloe," Brittany says, "we transferred like you," I nod in agreement.

"So what reason, have your parents sent you here?" She asked wanting to know why they sent us.

"Well my dad's go endless business trips, so they said it would be best if I came here," I say and she smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I guess that best my mom works with your dad Leroy and I guess you as know about his recent promotion don't you?" She asked and I nod, "well my mom got the other and they've got offered another business trip and accepted, so my parents sent me here."

"So your mom works for the same company as my dad," I say and she nods.

"So why are you here Britt?" She asked and Brittany smiled.

"My mom wants my grades to improve and thinks transferring me to a school where the teachers qualified is best," she says making Chloe and myself laugh.

"Cool," she says, "anyway what clubs do you plan on joining?"

"Well you know us, so definitely glee club and I also want to try out for cheerleading," I say and she smiles.

"Same here," Chloe says, "it ain't McKinley, so slushie facial for being in glee club don't happen. What about you Britt?"

"Same as Rae," she says smile still in place, "but why do you want join glee club."

"I like to sing, but when we were at McKinley you remember what happened to you guys?" She asked and we nod, "I couldn't handle being bullied like that, so I just stayed out of the way."

"So that's why you never got involved with any of it," I say that's why she never slushied me or anything that could be classed as bulling.

As we finished our conversation just as our new homeroom teacher shown up, she wasn't really all that much until I realized who she was. Last year she placed second at nationals, she was the second best show choir coach in the country and on top off that she is married to another woman. Her wife was also a teacher, but has no desire to be involved with clubs.

"Hi guys, welcome to Westerville Academy," she says, "I'm your homeroom teacher and most likely your music teacher and if you wish to join glee club your, coach I am Shelby Corcoran and my wife is the new cheerleading coach and my choreographer," we just with smiles on our face's.

"Right as I know most of you are new here, so to start of today you going to introduce yourselves and share something about yourself," she says smiling, "Okay, who would like to start us off?" A few people raised their hands and she point to some random guy.

"Hi everyone," he says standing up, "I'm Kane and my dream is to one day be a sports agent in LA."

"Thank you," she says, "just like that, so whose and everyone raise their hand."

She point to someone else and on like that with everyone in the room, that when she came to me. "Hi everyone," I say standing up, "I'm Rachel Berry and my dreams for the future are to one day be a Broadway star."

She was smiling what said it feel and went to pointing everyone in the room for introductions. When she finished she says, "Alright that's everyone and see you all have great future plans, that can all be achieved with hard work and determination and hopefully that can be achieved here."

We all were listening and then the bell went signalling it was time for our first class, "Okay, you are all dismissed and remember you have morning classes today," she says and we all leave.

**McKinley **

**Santana P.O.V**

It first day back at this hell hole called a school and first glee club meeting, but the one question on everyone's mind is where are Brittany and the hobbit they never miss a glee meeting. We had been here ten minutes and as usual Mr Schue was running late, sometimes we questioned whether he actually cares about this club. After a moment he walks in looking pretty annoyed, "Okay guys, I hope you all had an enjoyable summer," he says, "first off I'm sorry I'm late, but I was in a meeting with Figgins. I also have to tell you I have some bad news, Rachel and Brittany have both transferred to Westerville Academy and both their parents have made it clear they are not returning and they will not change their minds."

"Then what are we going do about that Mr Schue?" Finn asked wanting them both back.

"Well Finn we may have one chance to get them back, it's a long shot but might just work," he says and we all look at him, "we have been invited to their invitational, so we are going and try to talk them into coming back."

"Yeah, but Mr Schue how's that going help if their parents aren't going to let them come back, we can't just talk them into coming back," Quinn says annoyed that he had no good ideas.

"Well Quinn what is your idea to them back?" He asked wanting know if she had a plan.

"Well first off none of us want the hobbit back just Britt," she says and we all nod, "so we only a plan for her, the hobbit can stay where she is."

"Quinn," Finn says, "I know that we don't like Rachel, but we do need her back as well because without her we won't have enough members to compete," we look at each other shocked, because we all know he's right.

"So what the plan genius?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Well all we can do is ask, that's all we can do," he says and until we come up with something that is all we have.

After we looked at ideas on how to them back, but we know none that is going work, so why are we even bothering to do this. They aren't coming back, they probably love it there new school, they probably have new friends and a new club to enjoy. I am probably the only one here who knows for sure, that no matter what we come up with they aren't coming back. So why are we even bothering?

**Right guys sorry this chapter is short, but just wanted this chapter to be just starting at new school not really a first day. **

**The next chapter will be longer and I promise that until then please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Double Try-out

**Chapter 3**

**Double Try-out**

**Westerville Academy**

**Rachel P.O.V**

We had just finished with classes for today and me, Brittany and Chloe were heading for lunch in the cafeteria, we were meeting up with Blaine and Sam. After lunch we were going to the auditorium to audition for the glee club, I spent all last night picking out a song and decided on Go Your Own Way my favourite Fleetwood Mac song. I know it was sung by a man, but any girl could put a feminine twist on a song like mine.

When we reached the cafeteria Sam and Blaine were stood outside waiting for us, they both had smile on their faces. We knew why, we told them who our glee coach was and they told us who the coach of the sports programs was. They said she had won five state school championships, she was also the best coach in the country.

When we reached them we just say "Hi," in unison.

"Hi," they also say in unison.

We all walk into the cafeteria, I know the song Blaine chose was It's Time by Imagine Dragon and he could pull it off because I've heard him sing. He does have the right voice for it, he can pull it off he can also pull of a Pink number or a Katy Perry number. He can sing a lot of different songs, which is why he is one of the best singers I've ever heard. He can also dance, but he is not as good as Brittany, but then again only few people who are.

When the food I went straight the vegan section and Chloe followed me, I knew she wasn't vegan but a vegetarian. When we worked on our science project she came over and she stayed for dinner one night, she told me that she have that she didn't eat meat, so I ordered two pizzas from a vegan place not far from where I lived. When reached our section I looked around trying to decide what to have, in the end I decide on a vegan ham and cheese sandwich with a vegan bag of chips. When have what I want I look over to Chloe who had the same, when she was done we go and sit with the others.

When joined them I sat next to Brittany and Chloe sat next to Sam, I could tell she likes Sam he was cute but not my type. I did want to get to know Sam a little better, so decide to ask him a few simple questions, "So Sam," I say, "do you plan on joining in with any of the sports programs?"

"Yeah, I plan on joining the football team," he says, "I want to be the new teams quarterback."

"Well are you any good?" I asked knowing that if he's like Finn he's got no chance.

"I should think so, I mean back in middle school they made quarterback all the time. The teacher said I had a talent for it," he says with a smile.

"Cool," I say, "what about you Blaine?"

"I plan on joining the soccer team, I mean each football player is about 100 to 125 pounds and I'm barely weigh 75 pound, so I decide to the best idea and take that," he says and I smile I didn't want to see him hurt.

After that we all eat our lunch, we ate and talked about glee club and what we were going to sing. Brittany said she would do Heaven or I Think We're Alone Now, mainly because she can dance when she does each one of them. Well Sam asked Chloe if she would do a duet with him and she nodded. I can tell they will be together soon.

We finished our lunch and went to the auditorium, on the way Sam was discussing his song with Chloe and they agreed to do Lucky. When we arrived we saw four people sat on the edge of the stage, they each looked nervous and I guess they are here to audition. We walked and Brittany is the first to speak and says "Hi," get their attention.

"Hi," the guy at the end says, "Are you here to audition?"

"Yes," I reply "why?"

"She said that people who she has seen perform last year at any of their Sectionals, Regionals or National that has impressed her is automatically in," he says and I secretly hope she has seen me perform.

"Has she seen any off you perform?" I asked and they each nod, "and what happened?"

"Nothing yet, she said she'd return by the end of lunch with her decision," he say and with that we all sit down in the front row.

After fifteen minutes she shown up and during that time we were joined twelve other people, they were all looking to join and heard what she said. Everyone looked nervous they all wanted to be part of this club, but having this woman is going to be hard. She walked the steps and got up on stage, she walked the centre of the stage and smiled at everyone and said, "Okay everyone I hope you all heard what I said earlier," and we all nod, "Right going to call out people's names and those do call out are all automatically in."

"Okay, I have all your names here," she says, "Right, I have only seen twelve of you perform and you don't have to worry you have all impressed me, so all of you are definitely in," and a smile appeared on a few people faces.

"Okay I'm going to start with the boys if you hear your name move over to the right side of the room," she says and we all nod, "Okay Scott Preston, Liam Jackson, Tony Williams, Adam Rays and Christopher Vines," all five them got up and moved over the right side of the auditorium.

"Okay now the girls," she says, "Alison Preston," she was Scott's sister, "Sophia and Sophie Wilson, Mikayla Anderson," (not related to Blaine), "Amy James, Brittany Pierce and finally Rachel Berry."

We get up and move to the right along with the guy who moved over before us, I was also frowning that she hadn't seen Blaine perform. This was kind of hard this could mean my cousin might not be the club, but my thinking was cut off when our new coach speaks again. "Right, now the people who are auditioning, you may do a solo or a duet and will tell you after perform if you have a place or not," she says and everyone to our left looks nervous.

Our new coach looked everyone who wasn't a member, she made them feel nervous but somehow I had the feeling they didn't need to be. "Okay, so who would like to go first?" She asked and Blaine got up and walked onto the stage and she left and took her seat.

He walks to the centre of the stage where the microphone is, "Hi," he says, "I'm Blaine Anderson and be doing the acoustic version of Imagine Dragons Its Time," and he sits down at the piano.

He began playing and began to sing at the point he had to come in.

So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

When he finished he sighed in relief that it was over, he was really nervous but pulled through and know he's got place. Shelby stands up smile and says, "Welcome to the glee club, please join the others," he come over to where we are sat and he sits next to me.

Next to perform we're Sam and Chloe with Lucky, they were actually really good not as good as Blaine but good and they also got in. Next was another duet and they were terrible, they were out of tune and every note they sang was sharp. It wasn't a surprise when Shelby said no, but we all agreed they couldn't sing and would cost us at competition, we can't lose not now we may start having friends.

Next was a girl and I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was beautiful, she had emerald green eyes and with dark brown hair. She looked like the person I was looking for all my life, but was she my true love or just a girl that I thought was hot. I knew I'd have to figure this out later, but she wanted join the glee so we had to hear her sing.

"Hi," she says with a warm smile, "I'm Brooke Haven and I'll be singing Come In With The Rain."

"Okay, when you're ready," Shelby says smiling.

She nodded to band that began to play and then she started to sing.

I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore,  
And I know all the steps up to your door,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore.

Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could stand up and sing you a song,  
But I don't wanna' have to go that far.  
And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,  
And you don't even know where I start.

Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say.

But I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore…

She finished the song and her eyes made contact with mine, then she smiled a warm smile. I couldn't help but notice that I had been staring at her non-stop through her song. Not only that when she sang she was just as good as me. "Brooke, welcome to the glee club," Shelby says and she came and sits with the group and sat next to Brittany.

After that I was trying to concentrate on everyone else auditioning, but couldn't because she kept glancing at me and winked at me once making me blush. There were two guys and a girl left, all three of them could sing and welcomed into the glee club as well. It put us up to nineteen members and now we had nine members more than the New Directions, this was also a strong team that could win at Nationals.

Once had finished Shelby got back up on stage, she looked happy with what she had seen. "Okay everyone," she says, "before you leave I just want to say well done to everyone who auditioned today. I am very happy that you are a part of this team, but just remember we all have to work hard if want go all the way this year," she smiles making sure were ready for the year ahead.

**Brittany P.O.V**

Ever since that Brooke girl auditioned in glee Rachel has been acting weird, I know this sound weird since they don't know each other, but think they like each other. She hasn't said anything about it, because she is focusing on our cheerleading try-out. First we had to do a doubles or solo routine and then a group of cheerleaders already on the team show us a group routine, which we have to perform after that. We had our doubles routine sorted, but we had no clue what the group routine would be.

We were in the gym in the try-out uniforms, we know that this is a new team but the members are those that came here from Crawford Country Day and no longer at a private boarding school. Before us we had to watch five solo routines and two got through and next up was us, I could tell Rachel was nervous but so was I this was my first real try-out. All we had to do to get on the Cheerio's was look good and have a small amount of talent to join, not just the talent we had.

"Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce," the new coach said, "Same rules as last time your routine and have three minutes to impress me," we nod and go and stand in the centre and the music begins.

The routine we practiced was perfect, we put this together when we found out both of us were joining this school. As we ran through we made one or two small mistake that can mostly be unnoticeable, we also seemed to forget that we were being watch and when we finished everything came back. We looked up and towards the coach who was smiling, "That was great girls," she says making us smile, "Now before I move on I have to ask you has either of you been on a cheerleading squad?"

"No, I haven't but Brittany was part of the Cheerio's," Rachel says "But I have had gymnastics training."

The coach nods, "okay take a seat you'll be also going through the second part of try-outs," she says and we both take our seats.

After us three other double groups did their routines and got through, but then it was Chloe and her partner. When they went into their routine, but each step her partner messed up made mess up the next few steps to get back in it sync. When they finished Chloe looked annoyed that her partner kept which in turn made her mess up. I looked to the coach and she also looked unimpressed, "Okay, I'm sorry, but you will be part of the squad this year," she says and Chloe and friend leave and I look back to the coach and I tell she hate saying no to people.

After four more pairs and two more through it was time for the group routine, they got into the one already team stated the routine we had to do. They spilt us into our groups me and Rachel were in the same with a few girl I didn't know, but wasn't worried. They gave us ten minute to practice what we had seen, it was pretty simple me, Rachel and two girls in our group had it down to a tee.

When called us over we stood in our positions and the music started, I chance a glance to the two girls next and they were about two steps ahead of everyone else. They were moving too fast and pulling ahead off most of us, me, Rachel and the three other girls at the same time perfectly in sync. The two other girls were finish just before us, "Right girls when your name is called please sit down, Toni Shane, Ashley Richards, and Alison Conner, Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce," she says, "sorry girls but two will not be squad this year," she tells the two other girls that were in our group.

The other group did the routine and only three off their girls made the team, and the other four left and were sat waiting to hear what the coach had to say. "Right girls, congratulations on making the team, now we don't have to worry about any competition just yet, but we do the football teams first game in week time here, so we have a half time show prepare for," she says and we all nod, "Right you all now have the rest day to do as you please, tomorrow you pick up your uniforms and first practice is at 6:45 AM to 8:00 AM then have an hour to shower and have breakfast, right dismissed," and walk over the table in the gym.

We were in the locker room and she came in just we began to change, "Um Rachel and Brittany may talk to you when are finished in here," she say then leaves.

Ten minute later we were stood outside her office, we and heard a faint come in from inside. When walk we noticed was not like Sue's office at McKinley this was set out more like a lounge, "Thank for coming girls please sit down," she says and take a in the very comfortable chairs.

"Okay, girls have you here to ask you something very important," she says sitting down herself, "now been looking over your file and notice that you Rachel have recently have been captain of your glee club," and she nods, "and you Brittany were recently in the Cheerio's," and I nod, "Right so all want to know is, are two willing be my co-captains?"

**Right here's the next chapter guys and as promised it is longer, I will be updating this fanfic after I have updated two other stories.**

**Until then please review.**


End file.
